Elementary My Dear
by Lozilan
Summary: There are two Sherlock Holmes. How can this be? This is how. Crossovers in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Elementary crossover. If anyone reads this do you think I should carry on?

The Strange Case of the Two Sherlocks

We were sitting by the fire while Sherlock engrossed himself in reading articles on my laptop . Suddenly he yelled and jumped off his chair looking furious.

"Whatever's the matter with you, Sherlock? Calm down won't you, and give me my computer back now!"

Sherlock looked at me as if he'd only just realised I was there. " You're back !" He announced .

"I've been back for hours, what is it? "

Holmes handed me the screen showing a newspaper article from New York . It talked about a certain `consulting detective` who had recently arrived and was working there . His name was Sherlock Holmes. I looked up in amusement.

"It's an imposter! You can easily solve this Sherlock, get Lestrade to phone NYPD and explain. "  
Sherlock looked at me and ran his head through his curls distractedly . "I can't ." he said.

"Why on earth not?"

"Because he is Sherlock Holmes. " Sherlock said quietly .

"And who are you then? Sherlock what are you talking about ?"

"His name is Sherlock Holmes and he is a Consulting Detective ."

I laughed, "don't be silly Sherlock, you are unique. You're your own special creation , no way are there two of you! Don't tell me anyone in the world would have had the unfortunate ... been called Sherlock as a first name."  
" No, but, he has every right to call himself Sherlock Holmes nevertheless. "  
"Why?"

Sherlock began to pace."This is why. You are right, Sherlock is not his first name. His second name actually is Sherlock, his first name happens to be Victor. Victor Sherlock, Sherlock is a common enough second name. Look in the phone book. His mothers maiden name happens to be Holmes, again its a common enough name. Therefore he can use both surnames , he can do so legally and has done. He is also very observant , extremely intelligent and has worked for Lestrade at New Scotland Yard as a consulting detective.

"What?" I asked stunned. " You seem to know all about him."

"Naturally, as he was my former colleague and he was the one who introduced me to Inspector Lestrade. I was his ..."

"His what.?" I asked fear gripping me.

"Pupil, or he was mine , actually we learned together. What of it? We were both helping the police and both honed our craft in tandem. We got together because of our names and because of our love of solving puzzles . We met at Uni. I was reading chemistry, he was a mathematics student. I found his name on the exam list and looked him up. He was brilliant. It was he who'd had the idea of working with the police. He left his studies, dropped out and ran off to London. I .. followed him there. We got the attention of a young Lestrade unofficially who...found us and helped nutre our talents. We had a strange drug fuelled relationship with each other. Sometimes I was Victor and he was me or vice versa. We swapped over because he longed to be me and I him. The drugs just happened. Well they had already happened by that time. We were happening. It was all happening. He realised this was a destructive relationship and we were ultimately on a downward spiral. So he left. Went into rehab eventually. He was worse than me by that time. I had Mycroft. He eventually went to America to live. Now it seems he thinks he is me. Again. "

I was not only confused by this rambling confession I was also deeply worried for Sherlock and I was insanely jealous of this Victor Sherlock and his relationship with my friend.

"How, how long were you two together ?"

"Not long, a year maybe. It was a strange time"

"You never thought to mention this?"

"Why should I ?" He said indifferently. I looked at him with burning eyes.

" So, there's an American Sherlock Holmes, now what next?"

"Strictly speaking he's British he's just _in_ America ."

"Well, he can't be as good as you, you're amazing! And also he hasn't got a Dr. Watson."

"Yes he has."

"Right, of course, you mean an assistant. Who is he? What's his name then?"

He has a sober companion. A doctor assigned to him to keep him clean. He was worse than me, I told you. This doctor has been an accompaniment to his cases, acting as an assistant . I think I have a name here. Yes it's a Doctor Watson."  
"you _are_ kidding!"

"No, it says here his companion is a Dr. Watson. It's a..."

"I know, a common enough name." I grabbed the laptop. " I think there is a photo here. There ! This is his Dr. Watson."

Sherlock whistled. "Now that's some Dr. Watson , lucky man!"

"How, can can she, that stunning Asian beauty be his Dr. Watson? Anyway how can she be called Watson at all? I bet that can't actually be her name."

"It may be something like Won-tsun or she may have been married before or it may actually be Watson anyway her first name certainly can`t be John."

" Her first name is Joan it says here."

Sherlock looked thoughtful. There was silence for a while as I took this all in. Suddenly Sherlock`s phone pinged, he opened his messages and looked slyly at me.

" He's just sent me a text asking me to visit, look!" He handed me his phone.

_Come over and see me wonderful creäture_.

"He calls you his creäture ?"

"Or I call him mine. We invented each other. I told you.."

"We are not going!" I said firmly.

"Don't you want to meet the other Dr. Watson?"

I sighed."No, I mean, well she looks amazing but does she realise what danger she is putting herself in? Yes, I admit I, would.. sort of like to meet her. We could compare Sherlocks. She will have her work cut out for her by the look of it. Look," I cast about for an excuse-" can we wait a bit Sherlock ? Perhaps till they are a couple. I'm sure he will get together with her, then I won't feel so.."

" So what? Well that's a pity because I am going , and anyway, I don't think he will see her like that , or maybe he will. We will have to see. I will go by myself if you feel you cannot come with me."

"No, I`m not leaving you alone with him. I will go pack. New York here we come!"

This could be interesting! I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Elementary my dear pt 2

_Thanks so much to all those who faved, alerted and reviewed this story, didn't think many people would read it but you have and you want more... so this is for you. Carry on reviewing! _

We were finally on the plane and I looked moodily at Greenland. The fate of global warming had made the ice disappear from its surface revealing the mountains underneath.

Sherlock mused, his hands formed a steeple under his chin as the seatbelt sign came on and the plane began to shake rattle and roll. I leaned over and dug my hands around his thighs to retrieve his belt and buckled it before buckling my own. The air hostess came by and nodded approvingly. Sherlock seemed not to notice my actions.

"I wonder, your counterpart, Victor Sherlock," I thought aloud, "If his Dr Watson will look after him so well ?"

Sherlock glanced disbelieving at me.

"So, you will soon be meeting Joan Watson, your counterpart, John, her father was also a Dr. Watson."

"Her father was a doctor? Quite often you find that, she's a doctor's daughter. If I ever have a daughter or a son-will they want to become a doctor?"

"You are not intending to procreate are you?" Sherlock inquired.

"Well… Not at the moment, but you never know," I joked." If this Dr. Watson and I... "

"I think it's highly unlikely and anyway, I forbid it."

"Do you? Why?"

He was silent for a moment before continuing in the same vein.

"And her fathers' father was also a Dr. Watson"

"He would be. Whose Dr. Watson was he then?"

"I do not understand you."

"Did he have a Sherlock then?"

"Ah, well as a matter of fact, Joan's father is the one who recommended that she companion the `Sherlock Holmes New York` as I will refer to him to differentiate. This is because her father and his father are old friends.

" Right, wait - his father will be called Mr. Sherlock, you said Holmes was his mothers maiden name-so his father is not Holmes."

"If you we're paying attention earlier, I told you Victor Sherlock calls himself Sherlock Holmes because Holmes was his mother's maiden name. His sometimes also goes by his two first names,Victor Trevor. Anyway, when his parents married they joined both last names for their married name. It was a double-barreled name, Sherlock-Holmes."

"Double barreled so?"

" In that time period men often referred to each other by their surnames, Joan's father, who had the first name of John,"

"Obviously..."

"Was the best friend of our S.H.N.Y.`s father, Mr. V. Sherlock-Holmes."

"This is getting intriguing, and did they solve crimes somewhere?"

"In the Seventies and Eighties, and in the Sixties and Fifties, also in the Thirties and Forties, in fact, in records going back to Victorian times, there are mentions of crimes being solved by an outside specialists at Scotland Yard and in America."

"Well, by whom? Holmes and Watsons? - what about the generations before?"

"His grandfather, and my grandfather were related".

"They would be."

"They were distant cousins."

"Right, So, what about the Watsons then? Am I somehow related to the lovely Joan Watson?"

"My research is incomplete as Watson is such a..."

"I know, a common name."

"But knowing that the Holmes and Watson friendship goes back at least two generations, and the fact that my creäture and I are distantly related, it's entirely possible".

"Ok, never mind. There might have been a Victorian Holmes and Watson who are both his and our forebears, and they pop up through the ages. Back to the present: I want to know what you and this other Sherlock Holmes have been up to together."

"The crimes we solved you mean?"

"Ok, that would be interesting to document yes, but this… this creäture thing, this drug fuelled relationship..."

"Don't say drugs on a plane John,"

"Sherlock, will you just answer the question!" I bawled. I couldn't help it. I had to know. People turned round in their seats and stared at us. We were drawing too much attention.

"You are making a scene." Sherlock hissed.

At that moment the chimes heralding an announcement sounded."Ladies and gentleman, we will shortly be landing at New York JFK. Those of you, who have no visas, please could you take and fill in the forms we are handing round." The air stewards were coming over.

Sherlock sat back in his seat."Let us continue this conversation later in a more appropriate setting, John, besides I fail to see what business it is of yours, I didn't even know you then".

"You were destined to; you and I were destined to meet." I replied. "Look at all the history your research has uncovered."

Sherlock scoffed. "I do not believe in destiny. There is something else at work here." He looked beyond me to the sky pensively. "Look out of your window, John; see the skyline of New York."

"I just want to know if I need to keep you on a leash when we get there." I smiled. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"John... You need not worry about that."

"Really?" I asked, "because it seems to me that this rubbish you're telling me is all because you are trying to justify your connection to this weirdo."

The plane bumped down and the mad scramble started as everyone seemed to want to get off the plane as quickly as humanly possible. I managed to get Sherlock off and through customs without too much upset, although he was nearly arrested when he claimed everyone around him was an idiot. He also took great care in pointing out several inconsistencies in the officers questions, and had an opinion on how much smuggling was going on in front of them.

As we finally stepped though the exit doors I looked around for the other Sherlock. My heart was beating a little fast after the customs ordeal and my blood pressure was up. It was then that I saw Sherlock suddenly stiffen. I looked up at him and followed his gaze to where a rather scruffy young man was meeting his look with almost the same intensity. Beside him, an Asian woman was looking up at the young man with almost the same expression. I caught her eye and she nodded once at me in greeting.

Sherlock dropped his flight bags on the ground unheeded and strode over to the other man purposefully. He seemed to have forgotten I was trying to manhandle a cart full of our luggage. Not taking my eyes off him, I got his bags on top of the cart and pushed off towards him.

Sherlock had reached the other man and they were circling each other. In the middle of a crowded airport as people tried to get out-of-the-way they were literally circling, circling, eyes filled with fury, love and hate.


	3. Chapter 3

Elementary my dear

Chapter 3

I managed to manoeuvre the unwieldy cart to the little group and stopped.

"John Watson," I held my hand out to the other Watson and she looked at me eagerly.

"Joan Watson," she returned, as she took my hand and held it for a moment longer than necessary.

I think I was looking at her in the same way.

She smiled warmly and took my arm to lead me out of the terminal towards the temporary parking area. I was vaguely aware of the Sherlocks` following behind. We moved towards a beat-up looking automobile. After stowing the luggage, I sat in the front with Joan, as the other two got in the back. My headache was returning from all the stress earlier. I probably needed to rehydrate.

"You feeling all right?" asked Joan as she started the engine.

" Its ok, its just cabin pressure, always gives me a bit of a strange feeling in the head - plus the jet-lag of course," I quipped, looking over my shoulder at the two in the back who seemed to be resuming their staring match.

New York Sherlock observed me from the corner of his eye. "I've read your blog, John Watson." He turned and looked at me properly for the first time.

I smiled back at him expectantly, wondering what he would make of our exploits together.

"Don't bother following his blog; it's just pure romantic drivel." My so-called friend responded. "I don't know why you have so many hits on it, John, my website `The science of deduction` is much more accurate."

"No, you know Sherlock, I like to get a feel for a case, and this blog of your associate gives me exactly that." He turned his attention over to me completely with an appraising look. I felt a chill run up my spine.

My Sherlock narrowed his eyes and looked distinctly put out.

The car moved out into the throng of traffic heading for Manhattan. Joan switched lanes and looked over. "What does the H stand for in your name?" She asked, "It says John H Watson on your blog and my middle name also starts with H."

"Ha! A demonstration of deductive reasoning! Go ahead Sherlock; let's see if you're still as sharp as the needles I kept treading on when we were together." My flatmate said cattily as he leaned back on the seat to contemplate.

Holmes pondered a moment. "By your colouring, which is indicative of northern British ancestry, I would say we are possibly talking of a Scottish name that has been passed down from perhaps a great uncle on your mother's side. H, therefore, would stand for Harrison or perhaps Hamish, yes, Hamish. John Harrison Watson sounds somehow wrong..."

"Why does it sound wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Too long,"

"That's amazing! " I cried. I was terribly impressed.

"Oh please! He looked you up," Sherlock looked out of the window.

"Did You?"

Holmes smiled enigmatically. I looked at Joan. She just shrugged.

Sherlock sighed, still looking out of the window as we sped on. "Why did you choose New York, Sherlock? Why not Los Angeles, San Francisco, Milan or Paris?"

"The murder rate Sherlock, coupled with ease of navigation by mass transit or on foot, expertise and responsiveness of the NYPD, plus I like the city and my father has a Brownstone here."

"Logical." Sherlock turned his attention back to the view.

"All right Spock," I mused, remembering I had said the same to him in Devon and hoping to get a response. He turned to me. We both smiled. I felt better.

"Star Trek," Said NY Holmes. "I have seen all the episodes of the original series."

"Me too!" said Joan, but I don't usually watch two different episodes at the same time. And I can't quote the dialogue."

"Warp factor one!" I laughed as Joan Watson put her foot down a little on the freeway.

"It's a technique I use..." Holmes started to explain, but no-one was listening. He rubbed his hair thoughtfully.

I looked over at Joan and she smiled bewitchingly. I raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

I turned back to the pair in the back. New York Sherlock was grinning at me, and my Sherlock twitched his mouth in my direction too. He handed me some water he had been carrying from the voluminous pockets of his coat.

"You need to rehydrate, "John- how is your headache?"

I took the bottle. He had drunk most of it himself but there were a few mouthfuls left. I was touched by his rare concern for my welfare. He did care for me and sometimes he actually showed it.

I took a swig. "It's gone now," I said.

I could see the skyscrapers towering above me. I felt a lift in my spirits.

"Welcome to the Big Apple guys!" Joan looked at us and I nodded. I had a feeling I was going to have an interesting time here. Maybe even the time of my life.

_Authors note-thanks so much for your reviews!, I will get round to replying and thanking those I can and for the guest reviewers a heartfelt thank-you_! _I really appreciate all your support for the story so far._


End file.
